moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea/Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card WALT DiSNEY PICTURES WALT DiSNEY Pictures presents THE LITTLE MERMAID II ~RETURN TO THE SEA~ Ending Credits DIRECTOR JIM KAMMERUD PRODUCERS DAVID K. LOVEGREN LESLIE HOUGH CO-DIRECTOR BRIAN SMITH SCREENPLAY BY ELIZABETH ANDERSON TEMPLE MATHEWS UNIT DIRECTORS BOB BAXTER in Sydney KEITH INGHAM in Vancouver WILLIAM SPEERS in Toronto WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF JODI BENSON as Ariel SAMUEL E. WRIGHT as Sebastian TARA CHARENDOFF as Melody PAT CARROLL as Morgana BUDDY HACKETT as Scuttle KENNETH MARS as King Triton MAX CASELLA as Tip STEPHEN FURST as Dash ROB PAULSEN as Eric CLANCY BROWN as Undertow CAM CLARKE as Flounder RENE AUBERJONOIS as Chef Louis KAY E. KUTER as Grimsby EDIE MCCLURG as Carlotta VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR JAMIE THOMASON MUSIC SCORE BY DANNY TROOB ART DIRECTOR FRED CLINE SUPERVISING FILM EDITOR IVAN BILANCIO TECHNICAL DIRECTOR CHARLIE LUCE Film Editor RON PRICE Storyboard DINO ATHANASSIOU TOD CARTER DAN FAUSETT MARTIN FULLER DAVID PRINCE TOM RIGGIN DEAN ROBERTS DAN ROOT DAN SCANLON BRIAN SMITH CLINT TAYLOR Production Managers DAN FORSTER CHARLES KAITZ RICHARD PIMM JAN STEPHENSON SAMANTHA TISHKOFF Additional Screenplay Material by ELISE D'HAENE EDDIE GUZELIAN DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Character Design JIM KAMMERUD DAN ROOT Key Location Design ENNIS MCNULTY WILLIAM PERKINS CHARLES WARREN STEWART HEIMDAL Prop Design TODD CRONIN BRIAN FEE HUGO GIRAUD,TONY LEE BRAD SHERMAN Key Background Stylists JEFFREY BEDRICK WILLIAM DELY LUCY TANASHIAN-GENTRY ANDREW PHILLIPSON BRIAN SEBERN DONALD TOWNS FRED WARTER Color Key Stylists LAURA BETH ALBRIGHT JENNY NORTH CHRISTINE WALLACE FX Design ANDREW FRIZ LAYOUT Layout Directors RICCARDO DURANTE ALEX NICHOLAS Assistant Layout Supervisors YOSH BARRY NICK PILL Layout Artists MIKE BROOKS BLAYNE BURNSIDE ROB CHAPLIN TED COLLYER BRIAN COUGHLAN ABETH DELA CRUZ BRAD GRAHAM STEPHEN GRANT JOHN C. HILL KENT MADDEN MAC MONKS KEN NICHOLLS NICOLE PAPAX STEPHANE PORTAL MARK SONNTAG ADRIAN OLIX THATCHER WEYLAN TSENG DERMOT WALSHE ANDREW WOLF Layout Clean-up Lead DAVID SKINNER Layout Clean-up Artists JAK BALLANTINE FRANK WESSING BACKGROUNDS Background Supervisors DON GAUTHIER PIERO SGRO Background Artists SCOTT CAMERON GABOR CSAKANY BARRY DEAN IAN HASTINGS CATHY HSU GARY HUNT JERRY LIEW PETER MONG KEN NICE POLINA OMELCHUK MEI TSAO JAMES ZHENG WALT DISNEY ANIMATION AUSTRALIA ANIMATION Supervising Animators ANDREW COLLINS KEVIN PEATY Senior Animators SIMON ASHTON DAVIDE BENVENUTI ANDREW BROOKS LIANNE HUGHES PIETER LOMMERSE ADAM MURPHY RYAN O'LOUGHLIN ALEXS STADERMANN MYKE SUTHERLAND Animators SID AHEARNE MIKE BADMAN MANNY BANADOS DEBORAH CAMERON ADRIANA CEROTTI MANUK CHANG NOEL CLEARY LILY DELL DICK DUNN WARWICK GILBERT RANDY GLUSAC ROWENA HAMLYN-ASPDEN MIKE HOWIE ALAN LAM MORRIS LEE ROBERT MASON KATHIE O'ROUKE DAN O'SULLIVAN NILO SANTILLAN GIE SANTOS ZALDI VALENCIA KEVIN WOTTON Special Effects Supervisor ADAM PHILLIPS Special Effects Animators DARREN KEATING DEL LARKIN JOEL HANCOCK MARVIN PETILLA ROEHL DE GUZMAN IAN LACEY CGI Animators SEAN ASPINALL MATT JONES Clean-up Supervisor MICHAEL COMINO Clean-Up Character Lead DARYL BROUGHAM Senior Clean-Up Artists ELI BRAGA LINDA CATCHLOVE JEANETTE IMER NICOLE ZARUBIN Clean-Up Artists EDDIE CHOO KEVIN COMTY TONY DAVIS PETER EASTMENT SONNY ESQUILLON BRIAN ESTANISLAO MARILOU GOTOS MAX GUNNER DAVID HARRISON JANET HUANG ANNA JUKIC MIKE LESKE MICHELLE LINDNER SOPHIA RUO LIU SARAH NEWALL ZARINA OSIANA SUK HEE PARK KRISTINA REAY AARON STANNARD BRENDA SUTTON SUE TANNER RICHARD TREFRY MIKE WIESMEIER Inbetween Supervisor TOM SCHYVENS Inbetween Character Lead MICHAEL PATTISON Senior Inbetween Artists SILVIO ARLENGHI ANNA DIMEZZA AMANDA EARLE DANIELLE LATTA Inbetween Artists NICK ASHBY JON BAKER KELLY BERGSMA TINA BURKE KRISTI CONNOLLY DAVID COSTELLO KRISTINE COTTON ALLAN DICDIQUIN ZHIQIANG DING ENRIQUE GALLARDO KRIS GARDINER MARK GUTHRIE JOHN HORVATH MILES JENKINSON LAURA LYUBOMIRSKY AMY MEBBERSON ROD MILLICHAMP RICHARD PACE STUART PACKWOOD DONNY PATTENDEN RENE PFITZNER SARA RIVERS SIMON RYDER ADAM SMITH JASON TREVENEN CHARLOTTE WALTON MIKE WARD Recruitment & Training Manager DEBBIE CRAMB Inbetweening Trainees ANDREW BATTYE JEFF BOLLINGER TIM BROTHERS DAWN LAU ANGUS OLSEN REBECCA RODD DAMIAN SMART WALT DISNEY ANIMATION CANADA ANIMATION Supervising Animator SHAWN SELES Senior Animators SCOTT GLYNN DANIEL LAFRANCE SEAN NEWTON DAVE QUESNELLE MARC SEVIER NURANEE SHAW NICK VALLANKIS Animators ADAM BECK STEVE BOECKLER DARREN BRERETON DONNA BROCKOPP TREVOR DEANE-FREEMAN MARVIN ESTROPIA JOE GIAMPAPA MAGNUS HJERPE DANNY KAHAN JOHN MAHOVLICH KEVIN MCDONAGH VICTOR MARCHETTI KEVIN MICALLEF EILEEN MIDDLETON GREG STAINTON ROBYNE TSUJI Lead Assistants STEVE FITCH SUSAN HILL Assistant Animators KYUNG HEE BAKER ANDRE BEAULNE DENISE BOUDREAU LEE CADIEUX EUNICE CHOI GERARD DE SOUZA KEVIN FRASER CERISSA GRIEVE LISA HARLTON WERONIKA KAPELANSKA DOROTHY KAMINSKI ANDY KNIGHT DON KIM ROLAND L'ECUYER ANNE L'ECUYER MARY LEIER WAYNE LEE PACK BRENT LOWRIE LUC MARIER MIKE MILLIGAN SHAWN PASCUTTINI CHRIS PALIMAKA HONG QI SEAN RIDGWAY JAN ROSICKI KAREN STEPHENSON PHIL TIQUI TERESA TONNER LEESA TYNAN BRENTON WILKE PHIL WILLIAMS SEUNG-SOO YUN Inbetween Artists INDRA ANSONG DEBORAH AHEE MARK BEAUMONT CINDY BELLIVEAU CHRISTINA BUTTERFIELD JOEL DE LA CRUZ AMY DOLPHIN JEFF FERGUSON RICHARD FROSTE APUTIK GARDINER ROY GERONIMO KRISTINA GRIESSER YASSER HAIDAR BRAD HUGHES SANDY KELLERMAN RICK KNOWLES ELIZABETH LEWIS BILJANA MILICEVIC STEVE MILLARD PATTI MUNRO VINCE ORCULLO PAUL PISTRIN DONNA RUTZ NOREEN TAYLOR Special Effects Supervisor DAN TURNER Special Effects Animators JEFF ASTOLFO DAVID BIRKINSHAW RON CHEVARIE BOB COWAN LORENZO DEL BIANCO BERT DENNISON RUSSEL HEYMAN SIMON NORTHWOOD Special Effects Assistant Animators CHRISTOPHER CANN PAUL JOHNSON KAREN KILBRIDE RON KILBRIDE KEVIN MCGIBBON MAUREEN OLSON GREG PARKER DIGITAL PRODUCTION Digital Technology Managers MARTIN CADEN BRUCE JONES Digital Production Supervisor MIKE POLITO Lead Compositors MARK EVANS ELIAS MACUTE DAMIAN TEMPORALE Compositors ANDREW COATES KEVIN CLARK RODICA MIHAILESCU Senior Checker/Compositor CHRIS O'CONNOR Animation Checkers/Compositors AMY GREEN TANYA O'LEARY TONY QUELCH Assistant Technical Director CHARLES LYONS Digital Background Artists DEREK CRAIG GREG FARRUGIA KIRK HUDSON SEAN STEINMULLER Assistant Paint Supervisor BARRIE HINES Painters JAY BARRETT ANIA KORNACKI SONJA KROLL DAVID LAWRENCE MURRAY SWIFT Scanners EDGAR DE LA CRUZ ELISE LARCHER GABRIELLE MORLEY HELEN ORTH MEL VAVAROUTSOS THOMAS VOGT Asst. Digital Production Supervisor WAYNE MCKENZIE Additional Compositors GLO MINAYA KIMBERLY ROSE TRACY JONES FERNANDO LETTERI Additional Painters PHOENIX LEONARD MICHELLE LINDNER ALICE MACDOUGALL DENISE TANOUS CGI Artist RAYMOND KING Systems Administrators SIMON BOWIS JOE DAVENPORT ROBERT JONES MICHAEL NG JONATHAN SEET VINCENT TAN Production Manager, Digital BRANT HAWES PRODUCTION Assistant Production Manager JULIE PHELAN Production Coordinators BARBARA FOERSTER, JEFF HUTCHERSON, JUNE LEE, SAUCHING NG, TONY POWER, DEBRA PUGH, RAPHAEL QUIRINO, JOE VERISSIMO Production Controller MELANIE SENIOR Production Associates TY BOSCO, BRIE BUYAKY, ATHENA CHO, AMEDEO DE PALMA, CARLO FORTUGNO, SERENA GEDDES, TYLER GENTRY, JEN GLASSER, MICHELLE GOVEIA, MARSHALL HUGHES, KRISTIN KUMMER, STEVE MACVITTIE, CHRIS MCMANUS, GABRIELLE MORLEY, CAROLYN MORRIS, ERIC T. NORDMARK, JENNIFER WHITNEY Production Editors SCOTT BUCSIS, NICK KENWAY Story Reel Editors JOHN CARNOCHAN, PETER LONSDALE, SUSAN MURPHY, JOHN ROYER Supervisor, Key Background Color Correction ERNEST PAVA Key Background Color Correctors DONALD DEVINE, DAVID DIMATTEO, DEAN STANLEY Scanners ADAM CHASE, CHRISTOPHER GRESHAM, THOMAS PNIEWSKI Additional Storyboard Artists TROY ADOMITIS, ENRIQUE DEL CARMEN, GARY GRAHAM, KEVIN GOLLAHER, LONNIE LLOYD, LENORD ROBINSON, DAVID SMITH Additional Production Management DEIRDRE BRENNER, MARY THORNE Additional Character Designers BENJAMIN BALISTRERI, GREG GULER, CAROLINE HU, KENNY THOMPKINS Additional Color Key Stylist TERI SHIKASHO Additional Animators DON BOONE, LUDOVIC CHABOT, ROGER CLARKE, BERNARD DERRIMAN, ANDRIES MARITZ, LIZ MORTON, DI RUDDER, JOZEF SZEKERES Additional Layout Artists TED BLACKMAN, GARY GRAHAM, WALLACE WILLIAMSON Additional Prop Design FREDERICK GARDNER Additional Background Artists MILANA BORKETT, CALVIN LIANG, SHANE PARKER, LIN ZHENG, SJ ZHENG Additional Clean-Up Artists LISA BATTYE, VIRGINIA EASTMAN, ANNE HENRICKSON, IDA WILSON Additional Inbetween Artists RODNEY BRUNSDEN, TIM COLLISON, MAMIE MIAO Animation Checkers LINDA CATCHLOVE, MARK HARRIS, CINDY KONG, DIANA LYLE Production Finance Manager JOHN EGAN Production Accountants LEE KWOCK, TOM RIETTA, MARC IRELAND, MARIANNE KAMMERUD, JENNIFER TANG Assistant Production Accountant TANYA KEAN Talent Coordinators ANNE MARIE PIONE, DAVID WRIGHT Script Coordinators LEONA JERNIGAN, KELLIE LAHUON, BRIAN SINTAY Additional Production Coordinators ANGELA DYSTE, MARK KARAFILIS, MEREDITH MCIVOR Production Secretaries NICOLE ANKOWSKI, LINDA COLLINS, MICHAEL T. FORD, KRISTIN KAKIUCHI, ROSA MARTINEZ, FELICITY MCLEAN ADDITIONAL ANIMATION PROVIDED BY WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS Animation Supervisor BUNIS YANG Layout Directors BABYSON CHEN, PONGO KOU Background Supervisor VINCENT LIU Animators CHANG-YING CHANG, DAM CHEN, TAMSON CHEN, EAGLE CHENG, MEI CHU, KENNY HUANG, MICHAEL HUANG, GINNO KUO Clean-Up & IB Artists MAGGIE LIAO, BELLE LU, APRIL WANG, JANE HUANG, ZOE WANG, MEIR SHU Additional Digital Production ANNY WANG, KENT LIN Production Coordinator STEPHANIE LIAO POST PRODUCTION Post-Production Supervision MARK VON DER HEIDE 1st Assistant Film Editor CHRISTINE LOJKO HASLETT Assistant Film Editors DEBORAH BEVILLE, JERRY EDEMANN, BARBARA GERETY, SUSAN HALPERN, BEN LEWIS Post Production Coordinators CRAIG SAWCZUK, KENNETH POTEAT Additional Voice Artists FRANK WELKER as Max JUSTIN SCHULTE as Handsome Boy BLAKE EWING as Boy #1 EMILY HART as Mergirl #1 MARCUS TOJI as Merboy #2 SOUND Supervising Sound Editor DAVE STONE, MPSE Sound Editor DONALD FLICK, MPSE ADR Editor MARY ANDREWS Supervising Foley Editor VANESSA T. AMENT, MPSE First Assistant Sound Editor LINDA YEANEY Apprentice Sound Editor STUART ABLAZA Foley Artist V.T. AMENT Special Sound Effects by CHARLES MAYNES Foley Mixer KARIN ROULO, CAS Foley Apprentice MALCOLM LANGAN Re-recording Mixers TERRY PORTER, MEL MELCALFE, DEAN ZUPPANCIC ADR Group Mixer DOC KANE Recordists JUDY NORD, JEANNETTE CREMAROSA Title Design SUSAN BRADLEY Titles and Opticals BUENA VISTA IMAGING Digital Film Services EFILM Digital Ink and Paint Software TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES Color Timing TERRY CLABORN Negative Cutting MARY BETH SMITH SONGS Words and Music by MICHAEL AND PATTY SILVERSHER "DOWN TO THE SEA" Performed by JODI BENSON, ROB PAULSEN, CLANCY BROWN, KAY E. KUTER, SAMUEL E. WRIGHT AND CHORUS "FOR A MOMENT" Performed by JODI BENSON AND TARA CHARENDOFF "TIP AND DASH" Performed by MAX CASELLA, STEPHEN FURST AND TARA CHARNEDOFF "HERE ON THE LAND AND SEA" Performed by JODI BENSON, TARA CHARENDOFF AND SAMUEL E. WRIGHT Chorus RAY BENSON, AMICK BYRAM, RANDY CRENSHAW, DESIREE' GOYETTE, LINDA HARMON, BOB JOYCE, NORMAN LARGE, RICK LOGAN, SUSAN STEVENS-LOGAN, BOBBI PAGE AND LAUREN WOOD Songs Arranged and Orchestrated by DOUG BESTERMAN Score Conducted by DANNY TROOB Orchestration by DOUG BESTERMAN, LARRY HOCHMAN, LOUIS KING, DANNY TROOB, DAVID SIEGEL Additional Scoring by LARRY HOCHMAN ANDY BRICK Adapations Based on Music By ALAN MENKEN Music Mixers MICHAEL FARROW, FRANK WOLFE, BILL JACKSON, ROSS PALLONE, CARY BUTLER, ALLEN ABRAHMSON Supervising Music Editor DOMINICK CERTO Music Contractor REGGIE WILSON Vocal Contractor BOBBI PAGE Supervising Copyist BOOKER WHITE END TITLE SONG "PART OF YOUR WORLD" Lyrics by HOWARD ASHMAN Music by ALAN MENKEN Performed by CHELY WRIGHT Produced by TONY BROWN Chely Wright appears courtesy of MCA NASHVILLE ©1988 Walt Disney Music Company (ASCAP)/Wonderland Music Company, Inc. (BMI) This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL CASSETTE AND COMPACT DISC AVAILABLE ON WALT DiSNEY RECORDS COPYRIGHT © 2000 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION (AUSTRALIA) PTY. Limited WALT DISNEY ANIMATION CANADA INC. CHARACTER BUILDERS WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS CO., LTD. Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Category:Credits